If you were gay
by Bene-C
Summary: crack based off the 'Sunstreaker is gay' idea. becomes mechXmech. Sunny is lonely and Sides knows it, so one day he confronts him about in which only causes more problems, until Sunny meets someone in the corridor...


**A/N:** heyy, I haven't been able to write much lately but I will continue sometime in the not so distant future, I've been busy with my mum and exams. GCSEs FML.

Today was a good day to be Sunstreaker. It was his day off and Sideswipe was out on punishment for his latest prank. Yes, today was defiantly going to be good. Amour shining from the fresh coat of wax he had just applied, the yellow twin sat on the sofa in his quarters and pulled out a datapad and began reading. It was a human novel and had proven to be quite interesting, it was about a girl who's sister had died when she fell through some ice, now the girl has to find out what secret her sister was hiding and that got her killed for hiding it, complicated in places but never-the-less a good read. Sunstreaker scrolled through until he found his place and eagerly started to read. Unlike Sideswipe, Sunstreaker had other interests than getting into trouble; he just didn't let anyone else know it.

One hour and a quarter of a book later Sideswipe marched into the room head held high, in his hands two Energon cubes. The red twin had a plan for tonight, his brother had been getting depressed and he was going to cheer the Sunflower up- no matter what. Setting a cube in front of the mech ignoring him in favour of a datapad, Sideswipe sat on the floor cross-legged.

"What you reading?" He asked, rocking back on his aft, trying to look as innocent as possible. Sunstreaker glared over the top of the datapad before returning to it.

"Fatal Secrets" the abrupt reply made Sideswipe frown. Sure Sunny loved his books sometimes but he would always explain them to Sides- even if they did lose him. The red mech swung his legs under him so he was kneeling, Sunstreaker groaned, saved his place and subspaced the datapad. "What?"

"Nothing, just wondering how my dandelion of death is today." Sideswipe answered, trying to be above suspicion. He failed.

"Don't call me that slag head! Now what is it?" the yellow bot was getting more and more ticked off by his brother.

"Primus Sunny! Anyone would think your not getting any!" the crimson warrior jeered. Sunstreaker frowned and leaned back in the sofa crossing his arms over the gleaming chestplate.

"No one is, it's a ship full of _mechs_ dumbaft." Sunstreaker hated it when Sideswipe was in this mood, always rubbing it in about the fact he was gay.

"Precisely!" the red exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. "_You_ have the best selection of lovers out of all of us!"

Sunstreaker stared at his brother who was grinning like an idiot. "No I don't. Where is this going?" Sunstreaker gave an internal sigh when his brother jumped up and sat next to him.

"Sure you do Sunshine! As you say were on a ship full of mechs!" Sideswipe beamed at his twin, intent on not getting slagged. Sunstreaker shook his helm and faced his brother.

"Yes well there's the small problem that I am the only _gay_ mech on board!" he hissed enjoying it as the red mech before him flinched at the venom dripping from the sentence. Sideswipe recovered quickly and slung an arm around yellow shoulders.

"Ship without femmes, _someone_ is bound to go gay sooner or later." The warrior giggled. "My credits are on Bluestreak"

The yellow twin restrained himself from punching the idiot in front of him by picking up the cube offered to him. "What makes you say that, and you still are the only one who knows I'm gay right? I don't want it passed round the ship." Sideswipe nodded and Sunstreaker sank into the sofa in relief. Sideswipe pulled his brother into his side, holding them there, watching him relax.

"I say Bluestreak because he's halfway there already! And no, I haven't told anyone." Sideswipe observed as Sunny buried his helm in his shoulder, it was kind of nice.

"Thanks" the yellow whispered. Sideswipe hugged his brother tightly.

"So anyone you've got your optic on?" he said after a while. Sunstreaker shrugged.

"Not really, no one is that good looking, Tracks maybe but he's an aft, so no to him, dunno no one stands out to me." The artist replied honestly, enjoying his brother's embrace. "No one I would want to frag or be in a relationship with." _Sideswipe seems so understanding tonight _Sunstreaker thought to himself.

"You know, it's been a while since you had a good frag." The yellow mech rolled his optics, it always came down to interfacing with Sideswipe, it got tiring.

"Sideswipe, where is this going?" he said taking a sip of Energon.

"Well, you know the humans think homosexuality is genetic." He paused to see if his brother would catch on, "I was thinking about throwing away my dignity and letting you frag me senseless, if your gay I _must_ be part gay!" Sunstreaker frowned, his twin sounded serious.

"Sides, what are you talking about?" he asked worry lacing into his voice. Sideswipe didn't answer, instead he stroked down Sunstreaker's side, drawing a shiver from the twin. The yellow warrior jumped up and ripped himself from the clutches of his brother. "SIDES! WHAT THE PIT HAS GOT INTO YOU!" he screeched.

Sideswipe grinned. "Nothing… yet" he said suggestively, getting onto all fours and crawling the length of the sofa.

"What's wrong with you!" Sunny yelled at the advancing bot. this could not be happening! How did the atmosphere change so quickly!

"What's wrong is I'm offering my incredibly hot self to you, and your turning me down!" Sunstreaker growled when a black hand reached for his chassis, the hand continued to progress until it was court in in a vice like grip.

"Your. My. _Brother_." The yellow twin sneered, "I. Will. Not. Interface. With. You." Sideswipe moaned and gave up, flopping on the floor staring up at Sunstreaker.

"Guess your right, it does sound wrong when you put it like that." he sighed. "Sorry, I was just trying to cheer you up." He smiled faintly when Sunstreaker sat down next to him, hugging his knees to his chest.

"That thing you said about Blue." He said quietly, "I wouldn't mind it that were true." Sides laughed and stared at the ceiling of their quarters, yep still the same orange.

"You know if you want I cou-"

"NO" Sunny interrupted, "I've had enough of your ideas for one day!" Sideswipe sat up and gave his brother the 'kicked puppy' look.

"I was just gunna say that I let slip your gay only to Blue so then he can decide weaver or not to frag you." He moaned, then realized what he had said, "slag"

"YOU DID WHAT!" the yellow warrior shouted jumping to his feet. "YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T TELL ANYONE!" he felt hurt, Sideswipe had told him that he didn't tell anybody, he lied. "You know what _slag you_! I'm leaving!" and with that the yellow bot stormed out the quarters, leaving a very confused Sideswipe behind.

Once out in the corridor Sunstreaker calmed down, he sat on the floor with his back against the wall. Groaning he buried his face in his hands, trying to forget everything that had passed between him and his brother. His perfect day was ruined! And all because his afthead of a twin got a stupid idea in his head! Bluestreak probably spread it around the half ship by now! There go all the sparing matches!

"Er… Sunstreaker, are you okay?" that was the last bot on Cybertron he wanted to talk to today! Why does everything go wrong for Sunstreaker! Snapping his head up the lone twin glared at the gunner.

"Yeah I'm just fab! I have an aft for a brother and now a ruined reputation! I'm just fanfraggingtastic! How are you Bluestreak?" Sunstreaker just wanted to be left alone and he made it obvious in his body language and hardness of his voice. Bluestreak ignored the signs and sat down next to the yellow warrior, whom unintentionally tensed up and slid away slightly so the grey mech wouldn't notice. He did, much to Sunny's demise.

"Hey you don't have to hide anything from me, I'm always here for you to rant to or any other bot really, I don't mind because I was always brought up to be kind to mechs and femmes, I don't care, one of my friends were gay back on Cybertron and he and I got up to some crazy things, you know once we got arrested-My mother had to bail us out- but it was fun!"

Sunstreaker didn't have the spark to shut the gunner up, in so way, he was actually helping. All the times the warrior had been an outcaste on Cybertron, all the time he got beaten up as an adolescent when he realized his sexual orientation. All that pain stayed with him made him self-conscious, angry. Sunstreaker shuttered him optics when the memories came back, he couldn't cry, not in front of Bluestreak of all mechs. The thing that hurt the most was being rejected by his own creators, they tried to thrown him out, if it hadn't been for Sides he would be living on the streets of Cybertron, or dead as the war grew.

"Sunny…"

All the pain, rejection and humiliation weren't worth it, having someone to love wouldn't work when insults are thrown in your direction every time you share the slightest of touches no matter how innocent.

"Sunstreaker!"

The yell pulled the yellow mech out of his dark thoughts, his face felt wet. Oh Primus he really did cry.

"Sunny… you not ok, are you." Bluestreak sighed, sliding up to the twin, closing the gap said twin created.

"How do you think I am Blue? My secret's out and now I have to go through everything again!" Sunstreaker wailed, letting himself sob for the first time in vorns. What did it matter now? His reputation was ruined and it's all Sideswipe's fault! An arm snaked around his shoulders.

"Sunny, it doesn't matter to me, I did tell you about my friend right? Because he never told his creators, they found out the hard way, which was embarrassing-"

"Wait" the yellow mech stopped his crying and stared at Blue, "Embarrassing? How? It wasn't you who was found out."

The grey and red mech laughed quietly, Sunstreaker hated to admit it but Bluestreak's laugh could brighten his orn, no matter how much of a mood he was in. all of a sudden Bluestreak became nervous. It was kind of cute.

"I… we… erm… well we were kind of kissing and his creators walked into the room." Dazzling blue optics flicked to Sunstreaker, then to the floor. "He had been told he was terminally ill and… Primus, he was so upset, so many things happened all at once…" he trailed off as the painful memory came back, Primus. This time it was Sunstreaker's turn to offer back the comfort and for a moment Blue thought he wouldn't, but sure enough strong yellow arms held him tightly as if to prevent him from falling apart. "He wasn't even eighty-three vorns old when he died, it was horrible."

Sunstreaker didn't know what to say, is there anything you can say to that? He kept rocking the smaller, winged mech, murmuring 'it will be alright' in his audio. Blue tucked himself into the hug, resting his head on the broad yellow chest.

"What happened to you Sunny?" he asked not looking up. Sunstreaker didn't say anything. "Sunny tell me, I told you I kissed a mech, now tell me about what happened to make you so bitter."

Sunstreaker sighed this time, he had hoped it wouldn't come to this.

"I was always rejected, everywhere I went. The only one to accept me and know about… you know, was Sideswipe." Tears started to come again, it wasn't fair. Bluestreak sat bolt upright and stared at Sunstreaker.

"That's not true Sunny…" he murmured, looking hurt, "I accept you"

Sunstreaker didn't answer; instead he leaned forward, hesitating when Bluestreak froze and they closed the remaining distance, letting their lips meet in glorious passion. Bluestreak relaxed and kissed back, parting his lips to allow Sunstreaker in. Somehow they managed to get off the floor without breaking the kiss, mouthing at each other's lips. They got down to Blue's quarters, them being closer than Sunny's and less, occupied. They collapsed onto the berth and became entangled in each other. To Bluestreak everything was new, never tried before but for Sunstreaker, he knew the sensitive spots on mechs, such as Praxians, stroke down the middle of the chevron and you have a quivering mass of mech under you and that was without the wings…

Maybe his day hadn't been ruined after all.

He was going to have to thank Sideswipe in the morning.

0o0o0o

Sideswipe was worried, his darling brother hadn't returned once during the day and now it was time for rations and he was nowhere to be found. Giving up the red mech stormed to the rec. room to get his energon and almost fell over when he got there. Sunstreaker and Bluestreak were sitting in the back, holding hands.

They were holding hands.

Beaming, Sideswipe bounded up to the couple, who didn't look so pleased to see him, how nice.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do!" he called to them, Sunny _never_ liked public displays of affection and here he was, in the busiest room in the _Ark_, holding hands with another mech.

Blue smiled sheepishly and Sunny laughed, no a fake laugh like normal, a genuine laugh. I made Sideswipe smile wider.

"Well, I found Sunny out in the corridor and he was close to tears, so I asked If he was alight and he was like yeah I'm fab and being really hostile, so I sat down on the floor- did I mention he was sitting on the floor? Anyway, we got talking and some painful stiff cam up and he was like only Sideswipe accepted me and I said that's not true, I accept you and then he kissed me, one thing lead to another and the next thing I knew was that I was waking up feeling rather relaxed and with Sunny by my side."

Sideswipe stared blankly at Bluestreak, was it possible the mech had got even more talkative?

"Long story short," Sunstreaker said, "I realized something important."

" What was that?" Sides asked.

"Doesn't matter what people say, love conquers all."

0o0o0o

**F/N:** random much? Wasn't even planning on writing this, tbh I forgot the first bit was there until I found it earlier. Well hoped you liked it =D


End file.
